Wilhelm Voigt
Wilhelm "Doktor" Voigt is a German scientist hired as an adviser by the PMSC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. in 2018. Biography Doktor was originally a scientist specializing in the research of walking weapons from what was then Communist-occupied East Germany, and often pursued several methods of science. As such, he spent so much time working that he occasionally slept at his desk. However, after the Berlin Wall fell, he was left without a job as his facility was shut down. His theories on myoelectric prosthetics were also the only reason he wasn't left as a homeless vagrant, as he often claimed. Eventually, deciding to put his knowledge of robotics and engineering to good use, he got a prosthetics laboratory at Dortmund to hire him. His knowledge on the subject revolutionized the concept of prosthetics, and he eventually found himself the head of his own lab. Eventually, he got contracts from PMCs to aid in prosthetic-related surgeries. Doktor was eventually called in by Maverick in 2018 to aid in supplying Raiden with a new body, as their original surgeon had gone into hiding. He was initially bewildered, as he had not done a full-on body reconstruction before, although his surgery on Raiden resulted in him mastering the concept of both partial and full-body cyborgification. He also modified a VR simulator prior to Raiden's redeployment in order for him to train and grow accustomed to his new cyborg body. During Raiden's missions for Maverick, he gave Raiden some details on cyborgs and cybernetics in general. He also requested that he retrieve any cyborg soldiers that he defeats' left hands, as they contain valuable data on them. After Raiden defeated the LQ-84I, he had Doktor repair the unmanned weapon as well as remove the remote-control and AI wipe from its system. Etymology His nickname, Doktor, or Herr Doktor, is a derivation of the term Doktor nauk, which literally translates from German to "Doctor of Sciences." It was a higher-education degree rank that was held in various Communist states during the Cold War in Europe, including the Soviet Union, and many post-Soviet states. Behind the scenes Doktor first spoke during the 2011 VGA trailer, although his Russian-sounding accent resulted in speculation that he was Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar, another character who had assisted Raiden with his cybernetics in previous games. Doktor was later mentioned a few times by several characters, the pronunciation also implying that he was German in origin. He eventually appeared in the flesh in the demo for Metal Gear Rising, where his line delivery was reworked to make his German accent more apparent. His real name, Wilhelm Voigt, is a reference to the real life German impostor of the same name, who is nicknamed "The Captain of Köpenick." He is voiced by Mugihito in the Japanese versions of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, being his second role in the Metal Gear series, the first as the Peace Walker main antagonist, Hot Coldman, who coincidentially also had an obsession regarding mechanics. Gallery File:MGRR_Art_05_5.jpg|Doktor Category:Revengeance Characters